The Artificer
The Artificer is a mysterious and important figure in Gaen's -- and the all the Realm's -- history. Few things are known about him, other than that he was a human male who was a very talented mage, specifically in the creation of magical items. At some point he lived in the Pinnacle, a tor in the Wild Lands, and wrote a least ten books that are catalogues of his findings. Biography Very little is known about the Artificer, and the legends of him are few and far between. Enshrouded in mystery, this is what we do know: Birth The Artificer was born by at least 5,100 BBB, if not earlier, most likely in the mountains or foothills around present-day Latarvia and the Wild Lands border. Life The Artificer grew up in what is now the Wild Lands, and was probably just as wild then. By around 5,000 BBB, he had inhabited the stronghold The Pinnacle, which he probably had built as well. Throughout his life, he traveled across the realms, from Pylea to Jaa. Some stories and accounts attribute this traveling to his Portal, a device that allowed someone to travel across the realms. This is further supported by the Book of Artifacts. In his travels across Gaen and the Realms, he recorded his findings in at least ten books, which he hid in the mountains on the Latarnia South-Arindear border, which Darastryx Sythr later came into possession of. He died around 2,000 BBB, and if later, possibly a casualty in the Elven war. Powers and Abilities The Artificer was a powerful mage, and was skilled in the art of artifice, or the creation of magically-infused items. This suggests that he was not skilled in evocation or pyromancy, or other similar more common forms of magic. He was one of the first literate people on Gaen, sometimes the creation of writing and reading is attributed to him. Works The Artificer made several things over his thousands of years of life. This included ten tomes of knowledge and several weapons, suits of armor, and constructs. These include, but are not limited too: The Book of Dragons The Book of Dragons has a nearly-complete list of the many Dragons on Gaen, and even some on other Realms. This book inspired Darastryx Sythr to make a home for the dragons in the ever-growing kingdoms of the human race. The Book of Artifacts The Book of Artifacts is a complete list of everything he made, with some minor blueprints and explanations on what they do and how, but not enough that a reader -- even one skilled in Artifice -- could replicate his work. The Book of Dasu'rs and Caburs The Book of Dasu'rs and Caburs, is the only book with known copies in existence. Some of Gaen's most powerful empires have possessed a copy, making it seem the Artificer wanted them to know of potential extra-realm threats. Interestingly, some copies are titles "The Book of Daemons" The Book of Realms The Book of Realms has a complete listing of all the known realms -- which he theorized to be other planets, though later rejected the idea, as the world of Gaen must be flat, making planets impossible -- and has at least some kind of an incantation, spell, or ritual that can open a portal to the Realm of Limbo. The Book of Magic The Book of Magic presents the only known look at how magic works and is integral to the planet and realms, as well as categorizes magic into several groups, including Animistism, Pyromancy, Evocation, Aquamancy, Necromany, Artifice, and many others. The Book of Relics Interestingly, the Book of Relics is a catalogue of magical items that were not made by the Artificer. No creators are attributed, but this implies that there were other, older artificers which co-existed alongside him. The Book of Gaen This book is a catalogue of the land and geography of the world Gaen. The Book of Fey This book is a whole catalogue of the complicated social structure of the Fey and the complex ways the Fey work. The Book of Elementals This book is more a work of conjecture than a catalogue. It first lists all the known kinds of elementals and then seeks to explain how and why they exist. The Book of Creatures This is the complete bestiary of Gaen and the Realms, cataloguing everything from Elves to Worms. Portam Daggers Mask of Seeing Suit of Craft Mage-Rings Artifice-Forges Realm-Portal